Last Night
by chaotic-kyu
Summary: Tagiru's family is moving away, and tonight is his last night with Yuu. Only they both know that long distance relationships are hard to maintain. Will they cut ties now to save each other the risk of heartbreak in the future? Or take a major leap of faith and hold on to their love for dear life? If you can't tell by the description, it's yaoi.


**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with a oneshot dedicated to my precious friend, Angelz of Light! :)) This sweet girl has been long deserving of a friendship fic from me. :) You're awesome sweet girl! And I hope you enjoy this! Warning ahead of time, I tried to make it sad. So if it meets your standard of sad... I apologize. And it will definitely remain a oneshot. ^_^ Enjoy!**

This feeling. Was there no way to get rid of it? Tagiru just couldn't bring himself to look Yuu in the eyes. The two had been sitting in his bedroom floor making awkward small talk for nearly twenty minutes. This was going to be their last night together. Something had to give.

"I don't see why you can't just stay with me," Yuu spoke up. "My place is plenty big enough. Nee-chan would have no problem sending extra money to take care of both of us. You wouldn't have to switch schools. And you'd be safe."

Tagiru forced a smile but kept his gaze averted. "I couldn't ask her to do that. Plus, it's my parents' decision. You know that. And they wouldn't leave me here."

Yuu scowled. "I wish your dad never got that call for that stupid job opportunity."

Tagiru was surprised at the anger in the blonde's voice. He looked at him and saw that Yuu was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry," Yuu said as a tear slid down his cheek. "I know it's selfish, but I don't want you to leave. I love you, and I don't know what to expect when you're gone."

Tagiru understood completely. He and Yuu had been dating for seven months now, just long enough to be considered serious, but not quite long enough to be able to say they could handle anything. He opened his mouth to speak but found that there was a very painful lump in his throat that made his eyes tear up as well. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them, wrapping his arms around his eyes and letting the tears fall freely. "I think we can handle it," he said. Though his voice was muffled, Yuu could understand him. Tagiru continued crying silently for a moment before continuing. "Don't you?"

Yuu was caught off guard by the question. How should he answer it? For Tagiru's sake, shouldn't he say yes? That he did think they could make it? That seemed like the nice thing to do. Of course, maybe the nice thing to do was to be honest.. He chose to remain silent. Tagiru wasn't looking at him. That helped. He felt as if he had extra time to think about his answer. Though, if the brunette did look at him, time would be up. What to do? What to say?

Tagiru shifted slightly before looking up at Yuu, making direct eye contact.

The blonde froze. His heart stopped momentarily before beating again, only violently this time. He took what was intended to be a deep breath but turned out so shaky that he had to try again. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes. At least he wouldn't have to see his love's face when he said this. "I don't know, Tagiru."

There was silence for a moment. Far too long of a moment. Yuu sat with his eyes clenched shut for what felt like an eternity before finally forcing himself to open them.

Oh how he wished he'd kept them shut.

Tagiru had rested his elbows on his knees now and had his fingers tangled in his thick brown hair, twisting it, and though tears were now streaming abundantly down his cheeks, he refused to make any sound. Maybe it wouldn't seem as weak if he could just cry quietly?

Yuu felt awful, but he should be honest right? "Tagiru," he said, reaching a hand out toward the brunet.

"Yuu, I don't want to lose you," Tagiru said, his voice breaking on the word 'lose'. "I feel like we've invested so much time and emotion into our relationship. Even if we haven't been together that long, wouldn't you hate to see that go to waste?!" He clenched his eyes shut, but tears continued to force their way out. "Wouldn't you?!"

"Tagiru," Yuu said, moving to the other's side and putting his arms around him. "I'm not giving up on us." He sighed. "I mean, statistically, long distance relationships aren't known for producing great results. But we could be different. Ours could work out."

"Oh, please," Tagiru said, harshly. "You don't believe that anymore than I do."

"Huh?" Yuu gasped, shocked.

Tagiru sobbed freely now. "You don't think we're going to make it. I can see it in your eyes. Ever since I told you I would have to leave, you've been trying to decide what to do once I'm gone. Am I wrong?"

Yuu was speechless. How could Tagiru possibly read him that well? Yes, he had been trying to come up with a backup plan. But only because that was the common sense thing to do! Honestly, what were the odds they would manage to stay together?! It was ridiculous to think for one second that they could. He had been forming backup plans, sure, but he hadn't given up on their relationship.. yet. And besides..

"You have too," Yuu said, quietly. "You're hoping you'll meet someone in your new town that will make you forget about me. I can read you too, Tagiru."

The brunet was trembling. "I want to stay here. I don't like this. I don't want to lose you."

Yuu felt tears rolling down his cheeks. There had to be something they could do! Yes, they were in love, but honestly! If they separated there was no way Tagiru would be able to stay loyal to him. His breath caught in his chest. Maybe Tagiru was thinking the same thing about him. That Yuu wouldn't be able to stay loyal to him. Maybe that was the source of their worries.

"What's your biggest fear about moving away?" Yuu asked.

"Huh?" Tagiru asked, looking at him. Had Yuu completely ignored his previous statement. "Losing you," he said, as if it should be obvious.

"I know," Yuu said with a gentle smile. "But why do you think you're going to lose me? Why do you think we won't be able to get through it?"

Tagiru sighed. "Because we're guys," he answered. "Honestly, do you think you'll be able to go without sex until I get back. I won't turn eighteen for a couple of years, Yuu."

Yuu laughed. "I know that. But do you think you'll be able to go without it until we see each other again? I mean, as it stands, neither of us has done it before. If we keep it that way until we're together again - I mean, the longer we go without giving in to temptation, the easier it will be to overcome it."

"Come again?" Tagiru said, furrowing his brows in confusion.

Yuu smiled, genuinely this time. "If neither of us has sex, we won't know what we're missing out on. And that's a good thing, because supposedly, it's amazing."

"Really amazing," Tagiru added, looking deep into Yuu's eyes.

"Yeah," Yuu agreed, holding Tagiru's gaze. "Really... really amazing."

The two boys stared longingly at each other for what seemed like hours before Yuu shook his head and cleared his mind. "U-um, what I was getting at was that if we don't know what it is that we're missing out on, we won't give in to it so easily, right?"

Tagiru smiled. "You tell me. You're the smart one."

"Right, uh," Yuu stumbled over his words nervously. "R-right, then. I'm right. Okay, so we're going to try this."

Tagiru sniffled, looking down again. "Okay," he agreed, nodding his head. "What if it doesn't work?"

"We can't think that way," Yuu said. "We'll give it everything we've got. And if you break my heart, I swear to God -"

Tagiru clenched his eyes shut. He really didn't want to hear any negativity toward their relationship.

"You're still my best friend," Yuu finished.

Tagiru looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah," Yuu nodded. "If we can't make our relationship work, we still have to make our friendship work, okay? You're the most important person in my life. I want it to stay that way."

Tagiru's face seemed to brighten, though his eyes were still puffy and his face was tear-stained. "So that means -?"

"There's no way you're losing me," Yuu said, grabbing Tagiru's hand. "I'm in this relationship for the long run."

Tagiru sat up straight and put his other hand on Yuu's as well. "So am I," he said.

"I know," Yuu said, smiling. "I can see it. We're too perfect of a match to be thinking like this."

"Right," Tagiru agreed. "So, the backup plans?"

Yuu shook his head. "We're throwing them out the window. We're going to be faithful to each other."

Tagiru nodded excitedly. "We're not going to listen to outside influences. Our relationship is our relationship, no matter what anyone else has to say about it."

Yuu smiled. "We're going to talk to each other on the phone every single day."

"Yeah!" Tagiru agreed. "And we're going to send each other naked pictures!"

"What?" Yuu asked blinking a few times as a deep blush spread across his face.

Tagiru shrugged, grinning slyly. "It was worth a try."

Yuu rolled his eyes before getting back to the topic at hand. "No secrets. We're going to tell each other everything."

"You have to keep me updated on what's happening with all our friends," Tagiru said before sadness entered his eyes again. "And... I'll.. tell you about any.. new friends.. I make?" He wasn't sure if he should bring up that topic. He had been worried that Yuu might get upset if he made new friends. That he might feel left behind.

"Of course," Yuu agreed.

Tagiru felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"We can do this," Yuu said, pulling Tagiru into a hug.

Tagiru took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Yuu in return. "Yeah," he said with renewed faith. "We can."

**A/N: Well that was my attempt at a heartfelt oneshot. I hope it was enjoyable. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
